Nameless Hero
The designated protagonist of both Risen and Risen 2: Dark Waters, '' but is a non-playable character you (playing as Steelbeard's Nameless Son) meet on Calandor in Risen 3: Titan Lords. As you can probably tell he is extremely charismatic and memorable, probably best RPG hero since edge maverick. His canon name is Kenpachi Ramasama as revealed by the manga adaptation. Risen Inquisitor Mendoza attempted to fight a huge monster at sea, known as the Titans, and no I don't know why a single monster is plural. His magic useless, much like the dev team, Inquisitor Mendoza was forced to TELEPORT off the boat. Titan unleashes new wave and destroys the boat. Kenpachi and Sara-kun end up stranded on the island called Jamaicamecrazy, they are the only survivors of the sick yacht party. The Nameless Hero meets the infamous pirates daughter, Patty Steelbeard during his time in town. He decided to join one of the three factions (Gangster / Robed Wuss / Iron Chef) on Jamaicamecrazy in order to better understand the situation on the island and where all the best restaurants were. Because apparently God had forsaken the world (sic). The Titans went on rampage bringing destruction everywhere. Also, temples had risen from the ground, releasing all kinds of tourists on the island of Jamaicamecrazy. When it looks like all is lost, Lord LotR name generator reveals that his threads and eye beams are the only way to conquer the Titans and save Easter. Kenpachi searched for the pieces of the Titan Lord armor and weapon. After rebuilding the Titan armor and obtaining the weapon, the nameless hero is ready to take on the Designated Boss. He defeats Inquisitor Mendoza in a dance off once and for all and uses his frying pan to do battle with the Designated Boss who challenges him to cook the best mutton. Winning the battle against the Designated Boss, Kenpachi knew the battle had just begun, and set off in the Titan Lord armor, Titan weapon in hand, to somehow find funding for another mediocre RPG. But of course, Patty is interested in finding her father, Captain Steelbeard, and obtaining the treasure he has hidden away. Between Risen and Risen 2 While in the Inquisition, the Nameless Hero tried to fight the Titans, but soon magic is banned as too dangerous, the Titan Lord armor and weapon are left to sink in the sea. The monocle turned out to be cursed, so once removed, the Nameless Hero lost his eye. Besides, having used magical items, he was regarded with suspicion by people around him. Abandoned and disappointed, the Nameless Hero could not do anything but drown his sorrow in rum for years. Risen 2 With Titans on the rampage, the '''Nameless Hero' bides his time drinking. As the situation becomes more dire, he decides to strike out and put an end to the monsters plaguing the land and sea. Deep Silver describes him as follows: :You are a brave, self-confident warrior. Misunderstood by the world, yet prepared for any danger. You fled your native island of Gaurus some time ago, but fate intervened and your boat was devoured by the sea. It flushed you out onto a small island named Faranga, where you freed the inhabitants from the raging Fire Titans. :After the events on Faranga there was not much that you could do. :Alone, in a world without hope, you joined the Inquisition and fled the Titans with them. :You had every hope that you could evade the Titans. :However, with your armour and your weapons lying at the bottom of the ocean, you have failed to find any peace. You realise that you cannot shun your responsibilities. :You were the one who defeated the Titan on Faranga and it is you who must give the people fresh hope. Risen 3 The Nameless Hero, now called Nameless One, is found by Steelbeard's Son on the east side of Calandor, near a campfire, surrounded by corpses of many demons. The Nameless One is amazed by the fact that Steelbeard's Son got there. They talk about a quest he is currently on that he cannot speak of, and that maybe they can collaborate once Steelbeard's son have solved the current crisis. The Nameless One then has to leave, but not after having clinked glasses with Steelbeard's Son. Category:Characters Category:Risen 2 Characters